


oh dreams; oh fears

by artfilia (ruffysan), ruffysan



Series: we're time flyers [1]
Category: Chaos Walking - Patrick Ness
Genre: Gen, after-series, new settlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffysan/pseuds/artfilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffysan/pseuds/ruffysan
Summary: Klea lands on New World and experiences Noise for the first time.





	oh dreams; oh fears

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted at Wattpad, under my name @artifilia. It's for the first round in Fanfic Bootcamp with the prompt:
> 
> _Write a drabble with exactly 100 words about your own character experiencing your favorite universe for the first time._

_Landing was all she ever dreamed and feared of. Both things proved true as they unfolded at the same time. She looked back. Everyone was experiencing the same shock._

 

_**NO.** _

  
For eleven years, Klea had only known the metallic walls of the ship. She fed on the dream of living under a blue sky and finally walking on pure, real, earth.

 

_**PLEASE.** _

  
If there was one thing to describe what's happening, it is "chaos." Her senses were mixed up: she could hear images, taste colors, see sounds and smell emotions. It all pooled around her, erasing chances of escape.

 

**_STOP._ **

 


End file.
